


【瞳耀】越线警戒

by Atlantisture



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantisture/pseuds/Atlantisture
Summary: 哨向pa+灵魂伴侣auCP：极度自控黑暗哨兵瞳×触摸焦虑神经向导耀Summary：黑暗哨兵和神经向导成对出现；采用书版白锦堂设定。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 你以为我们是哨向搭配，却不曾想过我们是天生一对。  
> 因为我们的第一次见没有记忆，所以我记不得你是我的灵魂伴侣，我只知道你和我是天生一对。

01.  
机场永远是噪声最响的地方之一，还有一个是高铁站。  
机场和高铁站永远是这个世界上没有专属向导的哨兵们死也不去的地方。  
白羽瞳面无表情的站在机场出口，身边是快要实质化的低气压，还有一只无精打采的趴在地上的雪狼。  
被死死攥在手心的手机发出一声悲鸣，不过也幸亏那是被改装过的手机，不然早就在白羽瞳手中一命呜呼了。  
白羽瞳来机场接一个人。  
他来接他的青梅竹马，以后的副队长——展耀。  
南塔不知道抽了什么风，下派南塔直属唯一一个黑暗哨兵白羽瞳，联合几名警界挂名，实际上被塔外派工作的哨兵向导们组成了一支特别刑侦小组——S.C.I.。  
身为小组中唯一一个处在S市本地的人，白羽瞳已经跑了四趟机场。  
先是接来了被派送在外的公孙哲大法医，顺带着带回来了不知道什么时候和公孙搞在一起的自家大哥。  
然后接来了被多重武警保护着的世界级黑客蒋翎，还帮着搬了下满满一箱子的各种电脑、平板什么的。  
接着把之前直隶于白羽瞳的赵富从美国西塔接回来。  
最后接回了一个大概生错了性别的女狙击手马韩。  
这是第五次来到机场，白羽瞳再怎么坚强的神经都快受不了机场的持续噪音了，哪怕他曾经是一个战斗机驾驶员，那战斗机也是经过白噪音处理的，没有机场这么嘈杂。  
白羽瞳继续保持着双手抱胸，以及表面波澜不惊实际萎靡不振的神态，靠着墙壁发呆。  
雪狼突然抬起了头，狼目盯住了一点在人群中上下翻飞的蓝。  
那点蓝色在空中滞留了一下，随后朝着雪狼飞来。  
等白羽瞳回过神来，眼前便是出现了一个慌慌张张的身影跟着一只蓝色的蝴蝶。  
“蓝闪，你去哪儿？”温润的嗓音带着不怎么明显的疲惫，在白羽瞳面前响起，“咦？白羽瞳？”  
被叫到名字的白羽瞳抬头，先是看到了一只蝴蝶轻轻的落在了雪狼的鼻尖尖，接着看到了映入眼帘的蓝色。  
眼前的青年穿着一身靛蓝色休闲外套。里头是一件同样颜色的T恤，两条长腿被裹在修身的牛仔裤里，脚上是一双普普通通的运动鞋。  
白羽瞳晃了晃手中的车钥匙：“奉命接海归展博士去S市警局。”  
展耀挑眉，白羽瞳低笑了一声：“走吧，展耀。”  
白羽瞳走在前面，展耀走在后面。  
白羽瞳坦荡的仿佛当初觉醒之前的被自家老爸发现的事情从来不存在，只有展耀在美国呆了这么久还在这里自作多情。  
展耀有些神色复杂的看着白羽瞳。  
他从飞机上下来，想着机场这么嘈杂，塔应该不会派哨兵前来接应，漫无目的的在人流中走动，直到蓝闪蝶扑闪着翅膀直奔一个地方而去，展耀才意识到——完了，为什么是白羽瞳。  
一瞬间的反应过了以后，他就思量着，会不会是白羽瞳自己要来接他的。  
似乎还是自己自作多情了。  
“想什么呢？”展耀低着头撞上了一个宽实的后背，白羽瞳带着笑意的声音从上方响起。  
展耀抬头看他。  
白羽瞳自然的伸手拉开车门，对展耀一挑眉，示意他坐进去。  
展耀从善如流，两个人自然的仿佛没有那分隔两地的五年。  
是的，五年。  
白羽瞳今年25，正常人都会在20岁那年觉醒，有的人成了万里挑一的哨兵向导，有的人还是普通人。  
展耀比他大一个小时。  
当初展耀被展启天逼着出国，白羽瞳报考入了空军的第三天，严重的觉醒症状让身体不怎么好的展耀差点躺进重症病房，白羽瞳却是自己坚持着来到南塔接受看护。  
展启天从美国回来，到南塔登记的时候，在登记处撞见了白羽瞳。迟来的叛逆期让白羽瞳对两位父亲满怀着憎恨，症状消失不久的白羽瞳用颤抖的手将手中的登记表递了过去却恰巧不巧的让展启天捕捉到了四个字：黑暗哨兵。  
当时展启天攥紧了手中的纸，那张纸上用英文写着一行字，翻译过来就是——全美第一个神经向导。  
他终于明白了，为什么当初他问展耀，要在美国东塔登记还是回国登记。  
展耀是如此坚定的回答——中国南塔。  
因为以他们的默契，一定了解另一个人。

车上静悄悄的，没有人说话。  
白羽瞳有些烦躁的停下了车，前面是一条长龙似的堵车，白羽瞳闭上眼睛调整了下呼吸，黑暗哨兵那极其强大的自控能力让白羽瞳逐渐镇定下来。  
不少人都劝过白羽瞳不要长时间独自处于一个嘈杂的环境，白羽瞳却很少有听进去的。  
他上次退伍还是因为他的母亲以死相逼，因为那是的白羽瞳已经出现了早期的精神崩溃症状。  
白羽瞳睁开眼看了眼坐在副驾驶座上的展耀。  
展耀静静的靠着椅背，呼吸轻柔而又有规律，似乎已经睡着了。  
白羽瞳目光灼灼的盯着展耀的侧脸。  
不论是白允文还是展启天，都以为他已经放下了。当初在南塔感知变得敏锐的他看见展启天眼中闪过的后悔，他突然释然了，再没有之前的叛逆，重新变回了白羽瞳。  
只是让白羽瞳感到不解的是，他还在展启天眼中看到了不安。  
他为什么不安？  
白羽瞳不明白，为什么展启天会感到不安。  
从空军退伍之后，白羽瞳到南塔直属S市警局工作的时候，发现了一份加密文件。  
照着时间线，大概就是白允文展启天那一辈人的事情。他又想到了当初成年礼上，第一次看见他的S市警局局长见到他时错愕的表情，不安的神色。  
还有当初展耀第一次向展启天表明要报考心理学的时候，一向严肃但从不向儿子发脾气的展启天大发雷霆，最后和白允文两人在书房里密谈时被白羽瞳发现的满脸担忧。  
他起先以为展启天偏见心理学，后来才知道这大概又是和他们那一辈的事情有关系。  
白羽瞳把车驶下地下停车场，在自己的车位上停好了车，打开手机看了一眼时间。  
深知展耀起床气的白羽瞳默念一声抱歉，随即毫不留情的推醒了展耀。  
“起来了，展耀。”白羽瞳的语气是连他自己都想不到的轻柔，“到警局了。”  
展耀歪着头，皱了皱眉，伸手拍下了白羽瞳放在他肩膀上的手：“爪子拿开。”  
展耀懒懒的睁开眼，有气无力的打开了车门，下了车。随后就伸了个懒洋洋的懒腰。

S市的警局大楼地处繁华地段，曾经被马韩吐槽过——高层这是不怕被狙击吗——周围全部都是狙击点。  
白羽瞳推开包局长的办公室门，办公室里已经站着另外三个人了。  
“咳咳。”包sir咳嗽了一声，企图惊醒仍然处于迷糊状态的展耀，无果。  
白羽瞳无奈推了推展耀的头，展耀睁大了一双大眼睛，迷茫。  
“先给你们介绍一下都。”包sir拍了拍桌子，将所有人的目光都吸引向自己。  
包sir指了指白羽瞳，对着另外几人道：“这是白羽瞳，退役空军上校，南塔下派的SCI小组组长，黑暗哨兵。”  
黑暗哨兵。  
展耀听到这四个字的时候彻底醒了。  
世界塔的资料里有显示，黑暗哨兵和神经向导是一对一对出现的，而且每一对都是灵魂伴侣，是每一座塔都最想得到的搭档。  
在这里对展耀知根知底的之有包局长还有白羽瞳，然而实际上展耀并不知道白羽瞳也知道这件事，甚至他不知道自己是神经向导，就算知道了他也不明白为什么白羽瞳不急——他们是世界上目前唯一一对黑暗哨兵和神经向导，却不是灵魂伴侣。  
包sir继续指了指已经清醒了的展耀，继续道：“展耀，心理学博士，南塔下派的SCI小组副组长，S级向导。”  
他说的是S级向导。白羽瞳心里默念道。  
父辈似乎是定死了的不让他们在一起，恐怕连展启天当初通知展耀的时候，都说他是S级的普通向导。  
为什么呢？  
——他们怕悲剧重演。  
一个声音从白羽瞳的心底响起。白羽瞳一愣。  
——他们怕我和他的悲剧在你们身上发生。  
【TBC.】


	2. Chapter 2

02.  
白羽瞳知道自己心底住着一个人。  
虽然这句话说出来很有歧义，但只是字面上的意思。  
那个人和他一样，是个黑暗哨兵。换句话说，黑暗哨兵的一部分神智能通过精神向导“存活”下来，存活在下一个黑暗哨兵心底。  
这就是黑暗哨兵的强大之处——他们往往有两个精神体。  
他不知道活在自己心底的那个人姓甚名甚，他也对那个人的过去没兴趣，那个人第一次在白羽瞳心底出声的时候，就已经给自己讲明了过去——虽然是大纲形式。  
白羽瞳见过那个人的精神体，和他一样，却又有些不同。  
同样是雪狼，白羽瞳的雪狼是无攻击性的，一样望去很容易将人畜无害同这危险的野生动物联系起来。但那个人的不是，那只雪狼极具攻击性，自家的精神体见到那只雪狼仿佛看到了种群中的上位者，亦或者是自己父辈，在上辈面前……臣服。  
“白羽瞳！好好听！”包sir看见白羽瞳突如其来的不在状态，又拍了一下桌子。  
白羽瞳揉了揉自己的太阳穴，有点无辜。  
他听见心底的那个人轻笑了一声。  
“马韩，世界精英级狙击手，刚从美国北塔特派处调回来，S级单身哨兵。”  
展耀敏锐的捕捉到了一丝不对经的地方，为什么之前给他的介绍里没有提到单身？  
展耀心底逐渐产生了一个猜测，他需要通过接下来的介绍来证实。  
“赵富，多年卧底经验，普通人。”赵富骚了骚后脑勺，他似乎想到了自己可能是这一整个小组中唯一一个普通人。  
展耀闭着眼睛，心底的猜测越发真实。  
“蒋翎，世界级黑客，S级单身向导。”  
对了，展耀想到，除了赵富，其他的都有介绍婚恋情况。  
“公孙哲，南塔排行第一的法医，人类学博士，S级向导。”包sir一直以来平静的语气诡异的波动了一下，“公孙哲的事情白羽瞳你自己去问！”  
莫名被点名的白羽瞳：？？？  
不是，包局我惹你了？  
白羽瞳心里这么想着，表面上还是不可置否的点了点头，道了一声：“yes sir！”  
六人一个接着一个离开局长办公室。待门关上以后，包sir伸手拿起了那张被他反扣在桌上的相片，上面四个人笑的欢。

来到SCI的专属楼层，白羽瞳挥了挥手中的文件袋，对面前站成一排的四人说道：“先自己整理一下自己的东西，5分钟小会议室开会。”  
办公层里头有两间独立办公室，白羽瞳对展耀挑了挑眉，展耀心领神会的挑了一个走了进去。  
白羽瞳神色复杂的看了展耀紧闭的房门一眼，松开了从进入警局开始一直紧紧握着的右手。  
——其实你没必要这么悲观。  
白羽瞳撩开自己的袖子，瞥了一眼左手上洁白的护腕：“他自己都快放弃了。”  
——你不是也这么想吗？  
白羽瞳舔了舔嘴唇，坐了下来，看着对面洁白的墙壁，发呆。  
——他们怕你们重蹈覆辙……  
白羽瞳闭上眼睛，沉浸在自己的精神图景中，图景中一只泛着银灰色光芒的雪狼睁着一双没有一丝情感起伏的狼目，没有张开嘴。  
白羽瞳突然暴躁起来：“我知道！重蹈覆辙！又是重蹈覆辙这个词！我……”  
——有我这种亲身经历的人在，还会让你们重蹈覆辙？  
白羽瞳话未完，被心底响起的声音打断。  
白羽瞳睁开眼，愣在了那里。良久，他的声音有些颤抖：“你什么意思……”  
——我说，有我这种亲身经历的人在，还会让你们重蹈覆辙？白羽瞳你醒醒，明明知道但却不说，你这是想孤独终老。  
那个人的语气始终是平淡的，按理来说这种平淡的语气正是这种时候白羽瞳最讨厌的，但出乎意料的，他突然冷静了下来。  
——冷静了？  
白羽瞳点头。  
——五分钟快到了。  
白羽瞳拿起一旁的外套，瞥了一眼落地窗中映出的满脸汗水的自己，很不干净的随手一抹，出了门。  
出门的一瞬间，白羽瞳心底闪过一句话。  
——我不是个好人，你只要知道我永远不会伤害你，那就够了。  
白羽瞳微微挑眉，记下了那个人说的所有话。  
冷静的白队长迎面撞上了正要来敲门的马韩。  
白羽瞳露出一个疑惑的神情，平淡而没有丝毫感情的双眸直视马韩，硬是把一身正直的女狙击手看出了满额头心虚的冷汗。  
女狙击手深吸了一口气，一脸镇定的向白羽瞳汇报：“组长，我们四人已经到会议室集结了。”  
展耀刚开门就听到这么一句视死如归的话，抬手摁了摁微微上扬的嘴角。  
白羽瞳微微挑眉，自己的气场真的有那么强？  
其实这也不怪白羽瞳，普通哨兵对黑暗哨兵总有一种来自灵魂深处的畏惧。  
白羽瞳伸手拍了拍马韩的肩膀，示意她先回去。  
白羽瞳上前几步，伸手拦住了展耀。  
展耀停下脚步，看了白羽瞳一眼：“有什么事吗？”语气平淡，语言客气。  
白羽瞳只是继续拦着展耀，没有说话。拦着展耀的左手衣袖微微往内缩，露出了一小节光洁的手腕和护腕毛茸茸的白边。  
展耀看了横在自己面前的那只手一眼，又看了白羽瞳一眼。他的目光在白羽瞳右手卷起的袖子上停住了。  
白羽瞳只带了一只护腕，他的右手上什么也没有。  
展耀深知白羽瞳的性子，洁癖出了较为严重的强迫症，所以展耀敢肯定，白羽瞳是不会无缘无故的只带一只护腕。  
虽然脑子里这么想着，他也没把“用护腕遮住手腕”这一点同其他的东西混合起来。展耀把手放在了白羽瞳的手臂上，往下一按。  
白羽瞳无奈的摸了摸左手上毛茸茸的护腕，跟着展耀进了会议室。  
会议室里有些闹，毕竟目前在会议室里的个位数的人，只有一两个本身是警察，受过警察教育的。剩下的都是塔的直系下派，有的甚至还可能是塔以前养着的清道夫……  
白羽瞳敲了敲会议桌，把所有人的目光集中到他的身上。  
“现在有两件事，我一件，展耀一件。”展耀颇为吃惊的看着白羽瞳，他之前明明什么表现都没有，为什么白羽瞳会知道他其实有事情想说……  
白羽瞳双手环胸，瞥了眼靠在墙上的公孙，“第一，请公孙哲法医讲述一下恋爱史。”  
公孙：“……”白羽瞳你飘了！  
公孙推了推眼镜：“我是向导，我的哨兵叫白锦堂。”  
白羽瞳：“……”对不起大嫂我错了！  
展耀看着白羽瞳不断变换的表情，低低的笑了。  
白羽瞳看了看展耀，等着公孙继续说，但是公孙说上句话，就闭着嘴再也没说了。  
白羽瞳叹了口气，深感自己这个组长当的一点也不好。  
会议室里气氛突然凝固，一直到展耀把手中的东西啪的一声放在桌子上，气氛才逐渐变回了原样。  
“这是之前我从美国回来的时候，美国东塔让我带到中国南塔的东西。”展耀把一只资料袋放在桌子上，“刚才我和南塔的人员沟通了一下，这只资料袋里的案件，先交由我们来查。”  
白羽瞳拿过资料袋，打开看了看，一眼看见的就是血淋淋的照片。  
白羽瞳嫌恶的咧了咧嘴，把资料袋递给了公孙。  
公孙拿到资料袋，掏出里面的照片看了几眼，眼睛似乎闪着光：“真有美感的杀人手法。”  
“咳，公孙。”展耀咳嗽了一声，“明天南塔会带你去现场。”  
“现场？”赵富诧异，“这不是美东塔的东西，那现场？”  
“现场就在S市。”展耀掏出手机发了一条消息，“因为这种杀人手法，才会被递交到美东塔。”  
蒋翎仗着胆子凑过去看了一眼，微微一愣：“这是LOT的处决方法！”  
展耀看了蒋翎一眼，蒋翎丝毫不淑女的冲出会议室，捧来了自己的一台笔记本。  
“LOT是美国最大的地下黑帮，也是美国最大的黑客庇护地。”蒋翎在笔记本上敲敲打打，调出了一份奇怪的资料，白羽瞳接上了投影器。“不过LOT的处决方法在黑道上是以美感出名的，常常有些黑帮学习冒用，更别说LOT已经和警方合作很久了。”  
屏幕上是一些一寸照，虽然一寸照下面注明的都是LOT，但这些一寸照的拍摄者都身着着警服，有美国的、英国的、法国的等等。  
公孙拿起手中的照片往白板上一拍，白羽瞳看了白板上的照片一眼，道：“公孙等一下由王韶带去验尸，蒋翎和美东塔联系一下调取警方合作LOT的权限内资料，马韩今天值班，在办公室里陪蒋翎。赵富……”  
“赵富你和我们一起出外勤。”展耀默不作声的打断白羽瞳的话。  
白羽瞳睁大眼，看向展耀。  
展耀毫不畏惧的夺了白羽瞳的指挥权：“王韶现在大概快到了，他是一个普通警员，也是SCI的人，之前集中是因为他所在的刑警队有任务没有完成。”  
话音刚落，会议室的门开了，王韶探头进来。  
展耀不给白羽瞳说话的机会，对着王韶点了点头，当机立断：“开始行动吧。”

【TBC.】


	3. Chapter 3

03.  
会议室里转瞬只剩下了白羽瞳、展耀和赵富三个人。  
白羽瞳抬手拦住展耀，对赵富挥了挥手：“你先出去，等会儿我到警局门口带你。”  
赵富行了一个礼，道了句“yes sir”就转身离去。  
会议室里就只剩下白羽瞳和展耀两个人了。  
展耀抬眼看着白羽瞳，白羽瞳一直死盯着展耀。  
“白羽瞳。”展耀开口道。  
白羽瞳没有等展耀继续说话，打断了：“你为什么要出外勤？”  
展耀怔怔的看着白羽瞳，张了张嘴。  
“赵富跟出外勤，是因为他的战斗值始终以普通人的身份处于A级哨兵水平，有能力自保。”白羽瞳看着展耀的眼睛，“你呢？”  
展耀眼神一凛：“你觉得我是拖油瓶？”  
白羽瞳一愣，果断摇头。  
展耀一字一顿的说道：“不觉得，就带我一起去。”  
这下轮到白羽瞳张张嘴说不出话了。  
但接下来，展耀语气瞬间变软：“你能保护我的对吗？”  
白羽瞳咬了咬后槽牙，对着展耀以刚对刚以柔克刚的战术挥了挥小白旗。  
“我输了，”白羽瞳一脸无奈，“走吧，展博士。”  
展耀心情愉悦，纯蓝的闪蝶扑闪着翅膀在无奈趴地的雪狼的耳边蹭了蹭，以示安慰。

电梯缓缓下行，电梯里两个人都不说话。  
展耀看了白羽瞳的左手一眼，很在意的又看了一眼。  
再展耀看第七眼的时候，白羽瞳终于忍不住了：“看什么呢？”  
展耀很在意的指了指白羽瞳的左手。  
白羽瞳一愣，抬起了自己的左手。  
展耀轻轻撩开了袖子，露出了那一只护腕。  
“你早就想给我看这个是吗？”展耀摸了摸那只毛茸茸的护腕，问道。  
白羽瞳点头，抬手扯开护腕。  
展耀愣住了。  
护腕遮住的地方，在光洁的如同女性的皮肤上，映刻着深红色的五个字——白羽瞳展耀。  
“展耀，你知不知道。”白羽瞳轻声说道：“其实不是所有父辈都反对的。”  
白羽瞳精神图景里的雪狼倏地抬头，狼目中闪过一丝无奈。  
展耀只是盯着那深红色的五个字。  
“猫儿……”  
小时候的称呼再一次被猝不及防的喊了出来，展耀收回了自己即将触碰到白羽瞳手臂的手，抬起头来看着白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳的双眼闪着点点光芒，展耀能从那双黑曜石一般的双眼中看到自己的脸，自己逐渐放松的表情。  
恩，所以不是我自作多情是吗？  
“猫儿，我想你。”  
隔了五年未见，一见面就迅速开始干活，如今在狭小的电梯间里，白羽瞳终于说出了那句其实在心底回荡了很久的话。  
展耀有点慌，他第一次觉得警局的电梯似乎太慢了点，为什么不能快点。  
“白羽瞳，回家再说，好吗？”展耀余光看见电梯上的数字变为了1，他终于愿意给白羽瞳一个回复。  
虽然这话听着是个反问句，但是对于和展耀青梅竹马相处了将近20年的白羽瞳来说，他已经明白了展耀要表达的意思了。  
白羽瞳一边把手腕上的护腕重新代号，一边向外走去。  
——你什么时候发现的？  
白羽瞳微微一笑：“大概十几岁的时候。”  
——什么？  
白羽瞳声音极轻：“十几岁，什么时候我忘了，一次家庭聚会上，他们有提到你，我听见了。”  
白羽瞳顿了顿，声音更轻了几分：“大伯。”  
白烨有点无奈，自己的身份就这么暴露的猝不及防。银灰色的雪狼乖顺地趴在地上，雪狼身边缓缓出现了一个人影。  
白羽瞳看不见，那个人长得和他一模一样。  
展耀有些奇怪的看着白羽瞳莫名上扬的嘴角和突然美好的心情，心里默默想，强化型哨兵果然是一种奇怪的群体。  
——你好，我叫白烨，是你大伯。  
白羽瞳为展耀打开了副驾驶座的门，白烨在精神图景的小屋里随便抽了把凳子坐了下来。  
白羽瞳关上门，走向另一边，心情愉悦：“大伯好。”

白羽瞳把车从地下车库开了出来，到警局门口接上赵富。  
案发现场距离S市警局有些远，在一间小区的别墅区。  
来到那栋小别墅的门口，白羽瞳停下车，撩起了将别墅围了起来的黄色警戒线，走进了小别墅的花园，就看见公孙站在门口没有进去。  
“公孙？”白羽瞳看着站在门口的公孙，有些奇怪的问道：“你怎么不进去？”  
公孙推了推眼镜，指了指放在他脚边的一个仪器：“我在等你哥。”  
放在他脚边的是一个特殊药剂检测器，检测器上闪烁着浓郁的黄色光芒，隐隐还有点泛红。  
那是检测到向导结合热的诱发剂才会出现的颜色。隐隐泛红则是表示含量极高。  
白羽瞳盯着仪器看了会儿，抬头看了公孙一眼：“公孙你和大哥结合了？”  
公孙深深地看了白羽瞳一眼，没有说话，转头看向了远远地开来的一辆宾利。  
白羽瞳目瞪口呆的看着白锦堂不受任何阻拦的进入了黄色警戒线范围，同一旁一样目瞪口呆的展耀对视了一眼，一起扭头看向公孙，企图让后者给个解释。  
公孙双手一摊，微微一笑：“包局给了锦堂编外人员的特别职员证。”  
瞧瞧这波骚操作。  
停好车，出示了证明的白锦堂刚进了花园就看见哪里直直的杵着的四根杆子。  
公孙、白羽瞳、展耀，还有一个被忽视了好久的王韶。  
白羽瞳低头思考了一下，眼角的余光看了看展耀，伸手拍了拍王韶：“王韶，去警用车上把空气净化器和向导抑制器拿过来。”  
“yes，sir！”王韶行了一个警队礼，转身小跑着离开了。  
白羽瞳目送着王韶离去，就见白锦堂公孙两人要去推别墅门。  
白羽瞳匆匆扯过展耀，把他拉到了上风口，随后看了眼守在别墅门口的一对奇怪的组合一眼。那是一只白狮，脖子上缠着一条蟒蛇。  
展耀颇为好奇的看了看别墅门口，转头问白羽瞳：“大哥和公孙什么情况啊？”  
白羽瞳抬手让闪蝶停在了自己的左手手指上，微微拉开两人的距离，给展耀解释：“我几天前去机场接公孙的时候，公孙还在和大哥赌气。”  
展耀目测了一下两个人的距离，微微靠近白羽瞳：“为什么赌气？”  
白羽瞳有些吃惊的看了看展耀，停在他手指上的蝴蝶起先不安的闪动着翅膀，随后安静了下来，白羽瞳见状，笑了笑：“听说大哥把公孙强了。”  
展耀惊悚。  
“咳。开玩笑的，”白羽瞳轻轻的把手覆在展耀的手上，见那人没有太大的排斥反应，就这么放着了：“我也不知道，这个传闻还是兆兰告诉我的。”  
展耀神色复杂的看了看白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳看见王韶拿着东西过来了，轻轻把手收了回来：“我先过去，等等我喊你了再进来。”  
展耀背靠着一棵树，感受了一下风，对着白羽瞳点了点头。  
白羽瞳拍了拍趴在他脚边的那只银灰色雪狼的脑袋，让蝴蝶落在了雪狼的鼻尖上，就向别墅走了过去。  
展耀看着白羽瞳的背影，轻轻摸了摸自己被白羽瞳覆过的手，闭上了眼。  
银灰色雪狼狼目中神色复杂，与之共享视角的白烨在白羽瞳的精神图景里露出了一个堪称诡异的欣慰笑容。  
另一边，白羽瞳一踏进别墅门就闻到了一股浓郁的香味，白羽瞳微微皱起眉抬手遮住了自己的鼻子，但即使这样，香味和空气中仍然挥之不去的杀气还是一下又一下的撞击着黑暗哨兵被激发到几乎是人类极限的五感。  
白羽瞳咬了咬后槽牙，眉毛越皱越深。  
王韶打开了机器，空气中的味道一点一点的变淡，但是机器的噪声让白羽瞳更加头痛。  
公孙从别墅楼梯上走下来的时候，就看到白羽瞳靠着楼梯扶手，一只手死命摁着太阳穴，发尾一点点的被汗浸湿。  
公孙瞳孔一缩，匆匆忙忙到了白羽瞳身边。  
白羽瞳却在这个时候抬起头来，脸色微微有些泛白，但是神色依然是有些淡漠。  
“怎么了？”白羽瞳双眼泛着点点的绿光，看了公孙一眼又低下头。  
“没事……”公孙松了口气，“我以为你精神失控了。”  
白羽瞳摇了摇头，又抬头，双眼由狼目变回了正常。  
白羽瞳眨了眨眼，结果公孙手上的验尸报告，目光往后一扫，看见了白锦堂手里提着一只手机出来了。  
白羽瞳好奇的看着公孙从白锦堂手中接过手机，然后看到手机上显示的东西之后立马别过了头。  
手机上是一张照片，俨然是之前白羽瞳见到过的处罚现场，一片血淋淋的。  
公孙兴致勃勃的接过白锦堂手中的手机，向白羽瞳解释了一下验尸结果：“死者男，二十三岁左右，是一个新哨兵，死因是失血过量。”  
听到最后四个字，白羽瞳有些震惊的抬起头：“失血过量？怎么可能？”  
公孙耸了耸肩，摊了摊手：“另外声带的磨损比较严重，看情况可能是被活剐的，喊得凄惨。凶器就是插在死者骨头中间的水果刀，痕迹符合，没有指纹。另外眼角膜有灼伤痕迹，大致可以推测死前受到了强光刺激。”  
王韶在一旁听着，感觉自己听得胃疼。  
白羽瞳皱起眉，不论是强光刺激还是活剐，对于哨兵来说都是一种极其恐怖的惩罚了，更别说还有直接抑制了哨兵自愈能力的失血过多。  
王韶收好了不知道什么时候已经停下了的机器，走出了别墅，展耀匆匆跑了进来。  
展耀进门就看见三个人杵在哪，歪了歪头。  
白锦堂看着展耀进门，对展耀摆了摆手，示意后者过来。  
展耀走过去，走到楼梯台阶的一瞬间，他感受得到杀气如同潮水般涌来。  
展耀突然停住了脚步，三人看向他的时候，无数的尖翅蓝闪蝶从他背后飞了出来，同时一起出现的还有无数的精神触稍。  
白羽瞳脸色一变，侧过身避开精神触稍，然后躲在了雪狼身后。  
白烨有些无奈的转头看了白羽瞳一眼。  
无数的蓝闪蝶构成了一幅晃眼但是美丽的花，映衬着别墅灰暗的基调，格外的赏心悦目。  
在场的人都知道这是什么情况，这是高等级向导在特殊环境下被迫进入共感的表现，至于在包局口中同为S级向导的公孙为什么没有被拉入，还有为什么没有怀疑展耀的身份……  
白锦堂该说的其实都说了。  
已经精神结合了的公孙和白锦堂两个人毫无畏惧的站在一丛又一丛的精神触稍中。但白羽瞳盘膝坐在雪狼身后，企图把自己埋进雪狼毛茸茸的毛里。  
突然被拉进共感的展耀懵了一下，随后他把手搭在楼梯的扶手上，耳边传来了闷闷的尖叫声，嘶哑恐怖。  
脚尖顶着别墅大理石的台阶，台阶上淌着血，从二楼某一间房间的门缝里渗出来。  
空气中弥漫着强烈的杀气，而这股杀气让展耀很不舒服。  
哨兵死前的绝望和不甘，穿插在杀气当中，展耀周身的湛蓝色蝴蝶准确的捕捉着那一点点的碎片。  
展耀看见了，两个面容模糊的人，一个人手中拿着刀，另一个长久而不断的哀嚎。  
哨兵的自愈能力似乎被压制了，但并不是全部压制。  
属于自愈能力一部分的造血再生能力没有破坏，所以才会有满地鲜血的情景。  
展耀满脸冷漠的看着，飞溅的血液会穿过他，一片一片的碎肉也会穿过他，一切显得残忍却颇有美感。  
死亡是一种美。

【TBC.】


	4. Chapter 4

04.  
公孙抬手看了眼手表，展耀被拉进共感已经有足足一个小时了，还没有要醒来的迹象。  
白羽瞳从雪狼身后露出了一个头，脸上的神色也是有些担忧。  
其实白羽瞳有自己的情报网，四年前，21岁的他认识了一个人，他说他叫童白。童白是蝴蝶家族的人，而白羽瞳自从和童白成了朋友以后，蝴蝶家族就成为了白羽瞳情报来源的后盾。这五年里，童白给白羽瞳提供的最多的情报就是关于展耀的。展耀五年来是怎么过的，获得了什么奖励，学了些什么等等。  
据童白的情报称，展耀五年里被拉入共感三次，每次不超过半小时。  
白羽瞳皱起了眉，他这段时间皱眉的次数多了很多。  
终于，在在场三个半人都打算让展耀强制脱离共感的之前，展耀清醒了。  
大片大片的蓝闪蝶缓缓消失不见，精神触稍隐入虚空之中，展耀抬手揉了揉自己的眼睛，打了个哈欠。  
长时间共感耗尽了他的精力。  
展耀打了个哈欠，对着公孙挥了挥手，刚想开口就被公孙打断了。  
“你先回去休息一下，反正这个案子本来就不属于我们管辖的。”公孙见展耀还想说什么，继续打断，“你今天刚从飞机上下来，现在精力还不行，我们对你的记性有数，你只要回去好好休息一下就可以了。”  
最后一句话被公孙拖长了调子，展耀还是有些不甘，看了一旁的白锦堂一眼。  
白锦堂拿出手机给展耀看了一眼时间：“到你们下班时间了。”  
展耀叹息一声，看着公孙和白锦堂出去了。  
白羽瞳坐在地上，抬头看着展耀。  
展耀目送着公孙两人离开，转过头就猝不及防地对上了白羽瞳明亮的双眸。  
“你有地方住吗？”两人对视良久，白羽瞳突然开口。  
展耀：“……”  
戳我伤心事。  
展耀在美国的五年里，和人同住，一起住的那个人呢，叫翟光。翟光和展耀两人都是生活废柴，所以平时的生活，不论是做饭还是打扫，都是翟光的男朋友做的。  
这个男朋友叫童白。  
对，就是童白。  
不过白羽瞳和展耀明显都不知道这层关系。  
展耀回国的时候，翟光和童白替展耀整理了一下行礼，送他上飞机以后，到了S市，才告诉展耀忘了给展耀钥匙了。  
然后童白把这件事一并告诉白羽瞳了。  
展耀转身就要出门：“我可以住酒店。”  
他听见背后一阵衣物摩擦的声音，就在他即将踏出别墅的那一刻，白羽瞳从背后环住了他的腰。  
男人的下巴搁在他的肩膀上，温热的气息吐在展耀的耳边：“回去住吧。”  
展耀一愣。  
男人用低沉的声音说着：“东西我还给你留着呢。”

反抗无效的展耀最终还是带着行李去了白羽瞳家。  
白羽瞳家在南塔旁边，展耀知道。毕竟他自己也在那里住了六年。  
十四岁白羽瞳搬出家里，住进了白锦堂给他买好的那间房子，结果那天展耀和家里人关于学习心理学又吵了一架离家出走，到了白羽瞳那住下了。  
这一住就是六年，住到快要把那俩家长气了个半死的时候，一个人参军，一个人出国，才分开。  
白羽瞳换了鞋，把外套放到了衣架上，就看见展耀不知道什么时候已经躺倒沙发上去了。  
白羽瞳有些无语的看着展耀，之前那个死活不肯回来的是谁？  
白羽瞳敲了敲门框：“展博士，想睡觉去卧室。”  
展博士躺在沙发上，眨了眨眼。  
卧室……  
“那你睡哪里的？”  
白羽瞳无所谓的一笑：“客房。”  
卧室是属于两个人的，只剩下我的时候，那便不是卧室，而是充满回忆的地方。  
展耀坐起身，神色复杂的看着白羽瞳。  
他不能确定，五年以后他之前做的一切关于白羽瞳的脱敏能不能保持继续的功效，但是对于如今的他们两个来说，只有白羽瞳未曾踏足过的卧室对于展耀来说是安全的。  
因为其他的什么地方都充斥着白羽瞳的气息，专属他的哨兵的气息。  
“卧室里有新装的单独浴室，你要洗澡可以到那里去。”白羽瞳靠着门框，远远的看着展耀。  
两个人之间的关系似乎更疏远了。  
展耀歪过头看了白羽瞳一会儿，转身就要走进卧室。  
只是白羽瞳不知道什么时候已经到了他身后，抬手牵住了展耀的手。  
没有握实，两根手指轻轻的搭着白羽瞳的虎口，剩余的滑了下去。  
自然而又显亲昵。  
展耀眼睫颤了颤，转过头看白羽瞳。  
后者低着头，声音低低的，似是没有力气，又好像是怕惊着自己牵着的人。  
“你真的回来了吗？”

所以为什么会变成这样啊啊啊啊！  
展耀有些自暴自弃的顺着浴室墙壁滑坐下去。  
浴室里水雾缭绕，水流声哗哗的响着。展耀脱了上衣，双腿交叠，一手低着膝盖拖着下巴闷闷地想着。  
他似乎不怎么排斥白羽瞳。  
也不知道是因为他对白羽瞳哨兵气息的适应程度太高，还是因为他的心理接受程度太高。  
就刚才这么一会儿接触，他隐隐有要被动触发结合热的感觉了。  
更不用说他焦虑症的反应了，根本没有！  
可是他明明不是神经向导，只是一个普通型的S级向导。  
展耀直起身，双手捂脸。  
他刚刚到底干了什么啊！  
归根结底还是因为展耀从来没有见过这么无措的白羽瞳。  
不论什么时候，白羽瞳总是在给人营造一种“我很强，没关系不用考虑我，我能保护好自己和自己想保护的人”的感觉，这种感觉说好听叫可靠。  
在展耀眼里叫自私。  
这是不把自己的命当回事。  
所以在他几乎快习惯了白羽瞳强势而自私的对待他，突然发现了白羽瞳脆弱的一面，这让展耀有些不知所措。  
白羽瞳牵住展耀的手，沉沉的问展耀：“你真的回来了吗？”  
展耀不知道怎么回答，但不由得有些委屈。  
“明明是你先走的。”  
展耀声音闷闷的。  
明明两个人足够了解对方，偏偏在这种时候谁也不戳穿谁。  
白羽瞳闻言，手一用力，就把展耀抱在了怀里。  
“在部队的时候，我告假回来过好几次，也去过美国好几次。”白羽瞳把下巴搁在了展耀的肩膀上，“只为了见你，可你没有。”  
展耀有些好笑的看着他：“你那是军事基地——”  
“所以我也不知道为什么我会怀疑你……”白羽瞳打断他的话，“你不要我了。”  
展耀沉默了一会儿：“你今天是不是吃了什么不好的东西了？”  
白羽瞳：“……”  
展耀扭头在白羽瞳的唇上碰了一下，趁着后者发愣，进了卧室关上了门。

展耀思绪乱飘的时候，始作俑者仰面躺在客房床上。  
客房里依然是保持着那种纯白的基调。  
白羽瞳闭着眼，似乎是睡着了，又似乎没有。  
整整五年，他其实也不知道为什么他会怀疑两个人之间的感情，可能是哨兵觉醒之后的一些精神上的向导依赖综合症。  
他总是在害怕，怕下次见面的时候，展耀带着一个哨兵介绍说这是他的哨兵。  
想到这里，白羽瞳倏地坐了起来。  
他好像，没有告诉展耀一件事——展耀是神经向导。  
“我感觉你们玩的挺大的。”  
白烨的声音毫无征兆的在白羽瞳脑中响起。  
白羽瞳重新躺回去：“啊？”  
白烨的语气里不由得带上了一丝笑意：“我是你爸我都要被你气死。”  
白羽瞳眨了眨眼，他想到了一件事——好像……白烨可以知道他心里在想什么。  
白羽瞳咳嗽了两声：“没有啊大伯。”  
白羽瞳的精神图景是一片雪原，和处在雪原正中的一幢小木屋。而白烨此时坐在小木屋里的椅子上，逗弄着自家那只银灰色雪狼和白羽瞳的纯白色那只。他想了会儿，没有继续下去这个话题：“睡了吧，太晚了。”  
白羽瞳点点头，过了会，他伸过手捞过手机，发了一条消息。  
发完信息，大概是紧绷了五年的神经，随着门外若有若无的灯光松了下来，好像是该回来的人终于回来了，白羽瞳终于放了心。  
只是这放下的心，让他出现了意外。

展耀关上水，随手扯过浴巾擦水。  
展耀回来后总是似有似无的与白羽瞳保持着距离，直到刚才，他费尽心思维持出来的距离被瞬间拉近。  
冲澡完成以后的展耀冷静的思考了一下刚才发生的事情。  
他之前一直维持的一定的距离，只是因为白羽瞳是黑暗哨兵，他却是一个普通型向导。  
黑暗哨兵和神经向导是命中注定的，哪怕他们不是灵魂伴侣。  
可是展耀现在想到他似乎能被白羽瞳的气息触发结合热。  
展耀心底衍生了一个在他看来颇为荒唐的想法。  
“我不会是……神经向导吧……”  
展耀甩头，闪蝶在卧室的水晶吊灯上忽闪着翅膀，纯粹的湛蓝色翅膀上，有淡淡的V形金光流转着，高贵而美丽。  
展耀躺在床上，手机在指尖反转着，一圈又一圈。  
他不知道为什么他要拿着手机，他好像在等着什么人发什么东西给他。  
“叮——”  
清脆的声音从手机的发声孔飘出来，展耀似乎是松了口气。  
然后他自己呆住了，为什么他会松一口气？  
展耀神游似的打开手机，信息栏里躺着一份未读取信息。  
来自白羽瞳。  
展耀点开信息。那是一张南塔登记表，姓名一栏填的是——展耀。  
展耀往下一点一点的看着，直到他看向向导那一栏。  
第二人类等级身份：二级向导  
级别：神经向导  
精神体：海伦娜闪蝶  
展耀一切关于自己向导身份的了解情况都是他父亲展启天告诉他的。  
除了有一次他怀疑自己父亲撒了谎。  
那次是因为他室友的男朋友。  
他的精神体似乎很喜欢童白，一次童白抬起手指让闪蝶停在了他的指尖。  
展耀眨了眨眼，微笑着问他：“好看吧？”  
童白嘴角挑起一抹笑：“好看的。”随即他话题一转：“你确定这是尖翅蓝闪蝶？”  
展耀一愣。  
童白手指向上一抬，蝴蝶重新飞了起来：“尖翅蓝闪蝶亚种海伦娜闪蝶了解一下？”  
就是从那次起，展耀怀疑自己父亲有一些事情瞒着他。  
现在，他能肯定了。  
他父亲，大概不愿意让他和白羽瞳在一起。  
【TBC.】


	5. Chapter 5

05.  
白烨察觉到白羽瞳不对的时候已经晚了。  
辽阔的雪原上无端刮起了暴风，纯白色的小屋在狂风中摇曳不止。  
白烨先是愣了一下，有些担心这是精神崩溃的表现，毕竟这一天里又是机场，又是共感触稍的。还这么想着的时候，白烨暗暗叹息一声——这多灾多难的一天。  
过了会儿，白烨才发现，这大概是精神风暴。  
被白羽瞳强行延后了五年的精神风暴。  
哨兵在20岁觉醒，觉醒后的第一个坎就是精神风暴。  
新生哨兵的精神力和肉体力量几乎是在一夜之间涨上去的，而人类的大脑意志空间也就这么一点大，精神图景的出现，霸占了几乎是整个意志空间。一级哨兵和二级哨兵，根据意志空间的总体大小，由觉醒那天的“发烧”激发出来，精神图景开始形成，意志空间开始拓宽。  
二级哨兵——就是黑暗哨兵——的精神图景宽广度几乎是一个国家这么大。意志空间不是说大脑内部空间，而是处于一个远高于地球所处三维宇宙的高维空间。就比如白羽瞳的精神图景，表现出来的就是一大片无穷无尽的雪原，但是往深层次走，会发现里面的折叠空间、时间混乱地区，还有一些不能被人眼捕捉的色块、微粒。  
精神图景形成时对意志空间的拓宽，会导致哨兵在拓宽结束以后出现“精神风暴”。也就是大脑对高维度的控制能力不足以驾驭精神图景，精神图景中的意志力——或者说是精神力——出现暴风状混乱。  
抗不过去，是要命的。  
白烨还记得自己20岁那年，刚刚觉醒哨兵能力的时候，发烧刚退下不到两天，强烈的精神风暴几乎要了他的命。  
白羽瞳却可以硬生生的把它整整延后了五年。  
白烨叹息一声，走向了房间的一个小角落，哪里是另一个精神图景的入口，白烨自己的精神图景。其实也不是白烨喜欢待在白羽瞳的图景里面，是他自己的地方实在是太过狭小。  
白烨现在是居人篱下，帮不上什么忙。  
他当年精神风暴开始的时候，就被一个人拦了下来……

被冰雪气息包围的时候，展耀抬着头盯着天花板。  
开着空调裹着被子的展耀突然感受到了一阵极致的寒冷，打了个哆嗦。  
不过这股气息让展耀很是熟悉，毕竟就在几小时前，展耀差点被这股气息诱发出结合热。  
展耀微微皱眉，气息不受控制，显然是精神出现了问题。  
展耀扯过被子，企图把自己闷在被子里，不去感受这股异样的气息，却是徒劳。  
门口传来了挠门的声音。  
那种指尖磨损过木板的声音，令人脑子发胀。  
展耀认命似的起身去开门，却看见门口站着一个人和一只狼。  
“你……”展耀瞪大双眼看着门口那个人影。  
“白烨。”白烨仰头望天，颇有自暴自弃的意味的做了个自我介绍。  
“白羽瞳陷入精神风暴了，我想请你帮个忙。”看着展耀奇怪的神色，白烨如实说道。  
“精神风暴？”展耀跟着白烨往客房走，“精神风暴不是哨兵刚觉醒的时候才会发作的吗？”  
白烨无奈耸肩：“他凭着自己的自控能力，往后拖了很久，一直到今天。”  
展耀吃惊。  
吃惊之余，展耀心下明悟了白羽瞳为什么拖了五年终于放任其肆虐。  
因为他在。  
展耀就在他身边，他没必要再自己独自一个人撑下去了。  
白烨把手放在门把手上，停顿了一下，扭头问展耀：“你怕冷吗？”  
“啊？”  
“怕冷的话我推荐你多穿几件衣服。”白烨把门轻轻推开了一道小小的缝隙，一股冷意从房中传出。  
展耀打了个哆嗦。  
“白羽瞳的精神图景是一片雪原，精神风暴就自然而然的成了暴风雪了。”白烨嘴角微微上扬，看着展耀不知道是被他的话镇在原地，还是被这股寒意冻在原地。  
其实白羽瞳说的不错，白烨悠悠想着，这孩子还挺有趣。  
展耀歪了歪头，眼神不明的看了白烨一眼，随后推门而入，把白烨关在了门外。  
白烨看着房门愣住了——那个眼神，和那个人真的很像。  
他已经20年没有见过那个人了。

展耀站在床边，如果忽视白羽瞳周围不受控制的冷气和四周逐渐凝出冰霜的墙壁，白羽瞳看起来就好像好好的在睡觉。  
展耀见过太多陷入精神风暴的哨兵，每次去美国东塔的时候，都能看到被精神风暴折磨的崩溃的哨兵和梳理触稍被破坏的残忍恐怖的向导。  
那些哨兵无不是面部表情狰狞恐怖，神色扭曲。  
但白羽瞳却只是眉间微微皱着，额角有一层稀薄的冷汗。  
就好像睡着的人做了一个噩梦。  
展耀低下头，轻轻吻上了白羽瞳带了些湿意的额角。  
展耀的精神力自然而然的被白羽瞳接受，这是属于身体的本能，黑暗哨兵和神经向导之间的共鸣。  
冰冷的暴风雪一下又一下的拍打着小屋，小屋里却依然温暖如春。  
展耀站在小屋的正中，环视四周。匆匆看了看周围，展耀抬脚向门口走去。毕竟他可以浪费这个时间，白羽瞳等不了太久，精神风暴持续的时间越久，对哨兵精神图景的破坏程度越大。  
门开着，然而门内门外俨然是两种不同的感受，门外冰冷残酷，门内温暖柔和。而这扇门，仿佛有一道屏障，阻碍着冷风的灌入。  
这是白羽瞳对展耀的保护，也是白羽瞳忍受五年留下的唯一一个理智之所。  
“猫儿……”门口的那一道屏障，逐渐化成白羽瞳的身影。  
“小白，让我去。”展耀看着白羽瞳泛着绿光的双瞳。  
“不行……你去了就……”白羽瞳抓着门框的手微微颤抖。  
他话没有说完又被展耀打断：“可是只有我能帮你不是吗？”  
展耀歪着头看着白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳背对着外面，一双狼目盯着展耀。  
他背对着外面的精神体背部已经残破不堪，被狂风暴雪撕裂的伤口化为点点光点，消散在空中。  
白羽瞳终究是败下阵来。  
“你自己小心，如果你受到了什么伤害，我哪怕是死也会强制你出去。”白羽瞳微微侧开身，“答应我。”  
展耀微微一笑，点头。  
失了白羽瞳的保护，狂风直接灌入了小屋。  
白羽瞳目送着展耀逆着风去了雪原深处，消失在了他的视线之中，便松开了手，倒在了地上。  
他知道，就在刚才，白烨收取的一部分属于白烨自己的已结合哨兵精神力，已经覆盖在了展耀身上，在这场风暴里，白羽瞳不会让展耀受伤。  
这是他自己的信念，不论是过去，还是未来。  
白羽瞳永远不想让展耀受伤。  
他把自己蜷了起来，躺在逐渐失去了温度的小屋中，微微眯起的双眼中瞳孔涣散。  
他在用自己的理智和被压制了五年后急速反弹的残忍作斗争。  
为展耀极力争取时间。

展耀身上披着一件纯白色的风衣，那是白烨交给他的。  
闪蝶被他好好的护在怀里，精神触梢已经覆盖了他所经过的所有区域。  
被精神触稍覆盖的区域，风暴嘶吼着想要突破，却没有办法。  
终于，展耀走到了尽头。  
他足足花了将近三天，在精神图景里的三天，也就是三个小时。  
从雪原中央，走到了尽头。  
雪原的尽头是一片春暖花开的景象，就好像直接从南极到了大草原上。而在两者的交汇处趴着一只雪狼。  
那是一只展耀没有见过的，纯白色的雪狼。  
雪狼一双碧绿的狼目幽幽的看着他，随后歪过头看向了展耀的身后。  
带着风雪气息的男人从面搂住了他的腰。  
“耀。”  
展耀没有听见白羽瞳这样喊他过。  
展耀也没有见过雪狼防备的向那个男人龇着牙。  
闪蝶自他怀中不停地扑闪着，抗拒着男人的接触。  
“你不是白羽瞳，你是谁？”展耀挣开男人的怀抱，站在雪狼身边看着他。  
男人怀里一空，眯起眼看着展耀，笑的有些没心没肺：“我是白羽瞳。”  
展耀只是盯着他。  
“这么敏感作甚？”自称是白羽瞳的男人褪去了那份在展耀眼中颇为可笑的天真，“我是童白。”  
展耀一惊：“你是谁？”  
最后一个字几乎破音。  
“我是童白。”男人对着蓝闪蝶招了招手，闪蝶扑棱了两下翅膀，终究还是朝着男人飞了过去。  
“你……”  
“时间不多，我长话短说？”童白顶着一张和白羽瞳一样的脸，对着展耀眨了眨眼。  
展耀没有放弃警惕，闪蝶自童白指尖消失。  
“我要个解释。”展耀眸色逐渐加深。

【TBC.】


	6. Chapter 6

06.  
童白揉了揉自己前额的头发，再把头发理好。  
“好，给你个解释。”他叹息一声，声音里不觉透露出一丝宠溺。  
童白站直了身，左手插在裤袋里，看着展耀防备的眼神，歪过头：“我叫白羽瞳，来自世界塔编号1103。”  
童白这一句话显然有些超出展耀的接受能力，展耀一双逐渐变回原样的双眼直愣愣的看着童白，大大的眼中充满了疑惑。  
童白微微一笑：“我可以给你点时间提问，问太多的话你们在现实中的身体会怎么样我就不能保证了。”他这话带着调侃，却被展耀下意识的忽略了。  
“世界塔？”展耀问道。  
童白尽心尽责的回答：“就你们那世界塔，一样的。世界塔线上总计2000条世界线，这个世界属于编号1892，赋予能力是哨向。而我所处的那个世界的赋予能力是异能。”  
童白对着展耀很绅士的一躬身：“非常抱歉我和他之前没有说明白就接近你们，我和翟光——就是我们世界的你——来这个世界完成任务。想必你已经猜到了，我们的任务和你们有关。”  
展耀转过头，听着童白一口一个你们，紧紧的盯着他的身后。  
纯白的雪狼扑在主人的怀里，白羽瞳靠着雪原与山谷交接处的一块石头，面对着两人，背虚靠着石头。显然，在展耀看不到的地方，他的伤口已经恶化的很严重了。即使如此，白羽瞳还是微眯着眼睛看着童白。  
“嘿，别这样看着我。”显然最了解自己的永远是自己，童白接收到白羽瞳的眼神，忍不住出声解释：“我的异能是存在即被感知，只要我想，我能得到任何东西，去任何地方。”  
白羽瞳站起身，略微凝滞了一下，朝着两人站的地方走了过来。  
“我知道，我一直很信任你。”白羽瞳的声音有些沙哑，就好像大病初愈的开口说的第一句话。  
早就拿到了剧本的童白叹息一声：“这种无厘头的信任不好的啊。”  
其实就在三人聊天这会儿，精神风暴已经停了下来，整片雪原都被肉眼难以看见的精神触稍覆盖，一时间风和日丽。  
展耀算了算时间，顶多不超过五个小时，也就睡一觉的时间，一场气势汹汹的精神风暴就这么结束了。  
童白对着两人咧嘴一笑：“我和翟光今天晚上的飞机，明天凌晨到S市，来接我们一下吗？”  
展耀和白羽瞳对视一眼：“随你。”  
童白笑着对两人耸了耸肩：“明天见。”  
白羽瞳抬手对他挥了挥，童白变化为风雪倏地散去了。  
目送着童白离去，展耀倏地转过身，一双明亮的琥珀色猫儿眼死死地盯着白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳递过去一个疑惑的眼神。  
“按理来说，精神风暴开始的时候，会有另一个你。”展耀神色淡漠的扫过白羽瞳不自然的身形，“你不会自己去了吧？”  
白羽瞳听清楚了展耀的问话，松了口气。  
“没有，不是我。”白羽瞳咳嗽了几声，“是童白。”  
展耀眨眼：“童白不就是你吗？”他的语气依然有些冷，还带着颤。  
天知道他走到尽头的时候还没有看到应该看到的人，他是有多么慌。  
他怕那个人去了核心，直接和白羽瞳动了手；他也怕那个人干脆直接占用了白羽瞳的神智，让白羽瞳成了展耀必须消灭的对象。  
每个哨兵的精神风暴，总是会衍生另一个哨兵，一个与原主完全不同的、残暴的新哨兵。  
如果抗不下来，就是原主的死亡的新哨兵的鸠占鹊巢。  
展耀感受的到，从核心处的木屋里出来，他身上就有覆盖一层已结合哨兵的精神力。  
白羽瞳的确将他保护的很好。  
只是展耀最讨厌白羽瞳这份不顾自身安危的保护。  
展耀抬手按住了白羽瞳的肩：“伤口给我看看。”  
白羽瞳认命的背过身。  
虽然说精神体上的伤不会反映到躯壳身上，但一时半会儿的虚弱还是会有的。  
白羽瞳不知道自己的伤口怎么样，虽然疼的钻心，但他以前的确受过更重的伤，比如说当初飞机爆炸的炸伤和随之的摔伤。  
白羽瞳微微扭头就可以看见展耀一脸黑的看着他的背部。  
想想就能知道有多严重。  
“在愈合了。”白羽瞳出声企图安慰展耀，却换来了展耀一个眼刀。  
白羽瞳拍了拍展耀放在他肩上不曾动过的手：“走吧，先回去。”  
白羽瞳明明一个意念就可以回到木屋，可他偏偏要自己走着回去。在返回木屋的路上  
两人回到木屋的时候，白烨不知道什么时候已经回来了。  
“我还以为你们死外面了。”白烨看了两人一眼，疯狂吐槽。  
白羽瞳：“……”我怎么感觉我走了会儿这人设就崩了呢？  
展耀：“？”  
展耀不认识白烨，但白羽瞳也没有要给展耀解释的意思。  
毕竟在一群反对的家长里突然多出一个不反对的，还是直属的家长，实著有些尴尬。  
“你们知不知道你们已经精神结合了？”白烨双手环胸靠在墙上。  
两人一愣。  
展耀有些后知后觉想把覆盖在精神图景上的触稍收回，然而却是徒劳。  
“不会吧……”展耀有些意外。  
他这才刚回来一天！  
这一天里不仅忙碌混乱，他还把自己买了？  
“不。”白烨顿了顿，“我想说的是，你俩该出去控制一下自己的躯体了。”  
“在结合热的催动下，人类身体的本能是很恐怖的。”白烨悠悠提醒道。  
两人心下一愣，有一种不好的预感。

无意识的躯体总是追求身体的本能，而在结合热的催动下，等两人的精神体回归的时候，两具身体已经紧紧的贴合在一起了。  
白羽瞳：“……”  
展耀：“……”  
刚出来要不要这么刺激？！  
白羽瞳的精神体在之前的风暴里的收到了创伤，精神体回归肉/体以后，躯壳虚弱了不下一个档次，结合热的影响也自然而然的弱了几分。  
但是展耀就不一样了，他几乎掌控不了自己的身体，精神体刚出白羽瞳的精神图景就被锁在了体内，只能任由躯壳遵循身体的本能。  
白羽瞳的自控能力显然是强大到某种境界的，毕竟能把精神风暴延后五年。  
他面不改色的坐起身，只是轻轻一推展耀的肩就能把那人推到。  
“不要乘人之危耍流氓啊。”白烨忍不住出声提醒。  
白羽瞳：“……”崩人设啦啊喂！  
有些悲催的被锁在自己体内的展耀，听着连接起来的精神触梢那一端传来的动静，少了几分急躁。  
白羽瞳认命的把展耀拦腰抱了起来，轻手轻脚的把处于发情期的小猫放进了浴缸，还很贴心的关上了浴室门。  
展耀：“……”活该你单身。  
“你就这么放我自生自灭？”  
展耀诧异的声音从精神触稍的另一端传来，白羽瞳回了一个有些无奈的情感波动。  
“不然呢，这里还有一个人呢。”白羽瞳指的是白烨。  
显然展耀也想到了那一层，沉默了。  
被白烨坑完以后坑了展耀的白羽瞳心情很好的去了书房。  
他不理会那头展耀特意为了折磨某人的喘息声，径直走向书桌，拿起了放在书桌上的向导素。  
塔专门给黑暗哨兵配置的通用型向导素。  
白烨眼观鼻鼻观心，装做自己没有听见，最终还是忍不住用了精神力吧展耀的波动屏蔽拉黑一条龙。  
而就在白烨完成这举动后，似乎是想起了什么，身影略微僵硬了一下。  
黑暗中，一个留着长发低头画着画的男人蓦然抬起头。  
“你还活着……”  
“什么？”一个声音从他身边传过来。  
“你感受到了吗？”男人转过头，看着身边那人，“你还活着……”  
那人一愣：“那不是很好吗？”  
台灯照亮了那人的侧脸，那是一张和白羽瞳一样的脸，不，比白羽瞳成熟。  
和白烨一模一样。  
男人放下了手中的笔：“我要去找你了……”  
男人双眸黝黑深邃，而在这其中仿佛又有两个漩涡，吸引人不由自主的想要与他对视。  
“反正时间也差不多了，他们要开始了。”


	7. Chapter 7

07.  
S.C.I成立第二天，阳光明媚。  
最终睡了不到两个小时的展耀白羽瞳两人赶时间似的赶往警局，结果被堵在了路上。  
展耀一边打着哈欠一边喝着豆浆，在副驾驶座上犯困。  
突然间他似乎想起了什么扭过头看着白羽瞳专心看着前方车流的侧脸。  
“昨天晚上那个人谁啊？”  
白羽瞳愣了愣，脑子里响起了白烨的声音：“别说，谢谢。”  
白羽瞳是个听话的好孩子，他转过头展耀抱歉的笑了笑：“没谁，也是我。”  
虽然这个语气不大像是实话，不过展耀看那人和白羽瞳一模一样的外貌，也就默认了白羽瞳的话——即使他不怎么相信。  
在路上堵了将近三十分钟，两人把车停在了警局门口。  
SCI的众人已经集中在了十一楼属于他们的办公室里，两人从电梯里出来，迎面撞上众人。  
“额……”白羽瞳脑子混了一下，“那什么，先去会议室，讨论一下。”

公孙翻着手里的一份验尸报告：“经过初步验尸，死者年龄为25岁至27岁左右，性别男，体内提取到DNA显示他是在南塔有登记的哨兵，姓名陈思凯，一级哨兵B，今年25。”  
他翻过一页，继续道：“死因是失血过多，哨兵自愈基因破坏严重，身体刀伤共118处，提取到指纹一处。”  
“有指纹？”白羽瞳吃惊，他接过指纹库报告，翻了一下，递给展耀：“你昨天看到的当中有这个人吗。”  
精神结合后两人都不怎么会控制自己的精神力，总是一不小心流出一些记忆。  
白羽瞳就是从哪一不小心的记忆中读到了昨天展耀陷入共感的时候，他所看到的东西。  
展耀垂眸看着报告上的照片，点了点头。“我看见的凶手共计3人，有一人身穿白色大褂，可能是医生或者科研人员。”展耀敲着下巴，低垂着眼眸不知道在想些什么。  
“蒋翎，介绍一下美国LOT那里传来的。”白羽瞳双手环胸，瞟了眼正在拼命敲电脑的蒋翎。  
“啊？啊！是！”蒋翎抬起头应了一声，“LOT方表示，他们组织里共计118名医疗干员以及207名研究员失踪。其余情况均没有变化。”  
听到那个数字，展耀愣了一下。  
“118……”他想起了一件事，一件几年前的事。  
他在美国的时候，跟随F.B.I去了一次案发现场作为大学的课外实践，那次凶手对死者造成的伤口，也是118个。  
“不知道有没有联系……”他心里想着。  
“这个案件美国方面也有在调查，公孙你等一下把验尸报告发给美东塔下属第一警队，不要忘了把别墅内有向导结合热催发剂的情况报上去。”白羽瞳想到之前他们派送任务的时候有提到过的话，吩咐道。  
结果话没有说完，展耀猛地抬手拽住了白羽瞳的袖子。  
“蒋翎，失踪的118名医疗干员中有没有一个人，发际线比较高，双眼狭长又是双眼皮，嘴唇很薄很白，是一个留了阴阳头的女性，头发比较长。”展耀止住了白羽瞳继续往下说的趋势，朝着蒋翎来了一句。  
蒋翎一愣：“有！”  
展耀咬了咬牙：“查出地址，应该在S市，下一个死的就是她。”  
所有人一愣。  
“先去看看！”白羽瞳话说的模棱两可，说不上是信任还是不信任的语气，让展耀眼神暗了暗。  
其实展耀绝对是想多了，服从和信任向导是哨兵的本能，尤其是对自己的向导，那绝对是宠溺和百分百无条件信任。  
SCI调取一部分警员先行赶往蒋翎查出来的地址，唯独白羽瞳站在会议室里没有动。起身想要跟着大部队一起的展耀有些疑惑的看着他：“你怎么不去？”  
白羽瞳半垂着眼，神色不明。  
展耀走到白羽瞳面前，抬手托起了白羽瞳的下巴。  
某人越线的动作让白羽瞳愣了一下，他深知展耀接触焦虑的严重性。  
说实在话，被展耀这么一打断，白羽瞳直截了当的忘了自己刚才在想什么。他匆匆扭开了自己的脸，把自己的下巴从展耀的手中解救出来，随后斜眼看着展耀：“你干嘛？”  
展耀搓了搓指尖：“你还不去吗？”  
白羽瞳把头扭了回来，叹气：“你还要去？”  
展耀看着白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳抬了抬手，想要揉展耀的头，但是又放了下去。他也深深地看着展耀，对上那双琥珀色的明亮的猫儿眼，却不如同从前一般惯着他：“不行。”  
白羽瞳强硬的语气让展耀不由得一怔。  
但不容展耀多想，白羽瞳凭着自己哨兵的体质早已离开了展耀的视线范围，徒留一只银灰色雪狼和一句仍在空中滞留的话：“我的视觉会向你开放的。”  
展耀有些茫然的眨了眨眼，随后翻出了自己的手机，给白羽瞳打电话，却不曾想白羽瞳有史以来第一次挂断了他的电话。  
展耀真的很茫然，为什么独独这次不让他去呢？不过他倒是真的不知道，让白羽瞳临时做出这个决定的原因，只是白烨的一句话而已。  
就在白羽瞳刚下完命令，白烨突然急躁了起来。  
“找我的人来了。”白羽瞳问他原因的时候，白烨如实回答。  
找白烨的人？白羽瞳不解。  
“你以后大概会认识的吧。”白烨没有向他过多的解释，只是草草的敷衍了一句，随后突然补了一句，“你一个人去，把展耀留下。”  
白羽瞳奇怪，为什么？  
白烨没有解释，只是神秘的笑了笑。  
如果白羽瞳知道白烨此举为以后展耀被某人缠上做了很大的铺垫，他大概不会同意；若是白羽瞳知道了把展耀一个人留在警局的后果，他大概死也不会答应了。  
不过这是后话了。  
展耀拍了拍那只雪狼的头，起身朝着大门走去，迎面撞上了包局长。  
“包sir。”展耀对着包局一笑，打了个招呼。  
“白羽瞳他们人呢？”包局往里面看了一眼，只看到空荡荡的办公室和抱着电脑叼着棒棒糖的蒋翎，问展耀。  
“值外勤去了。”展耀大脑深处浮现出一片奇异的3D景象，还有一片一片奇形怪状的东西。那是展耀通过精神链接用白羽瞳的双眼看到的东西。  
“那你先过来一下。”包局说完就出了门，徒留展耀一个人在原地黑人问号。  
展耀到了包局的局长办公室。待客沙发上坐着一个男人。那个男人几乎是在瞬间就吸引了展耀的注意。不为别的，就为他身上所谓“同类”的气息——那是一个神经向导。  
“恩？”男人抬起一直低着的头，看向展耀，“这是启天家的孩子？”  
展耀愣了愣。  
坐在办公桌前的包局长应了一声，看了看展耀，又看了看那个男人：“你别想着做什么妖，给你介绍一下啊，展耀。”  
自己的名字被点到，展耀看向了那个男人。  
“他是赵爵。”  
赵爵这个名字大概是早就已经名遍天下，如果不是，那么在心理学界和警界，也是一个传说和一条禁令。  
有的传言说赵爵已经被塔方面秘密清除，也有人说赵爵被塔收编成秘密部队中的一员，还有人说赵爵被警方单独看押，同样的也有人传赵爵受了巨大的打击之后隐居山水之间。  
而现在，赵爵正活生生的坐在展耀面前。

刚到目的地不久的白羽瞳从精神链接的那一段接收到了一份不稳定的情绪流，他有些好奇的抖了一个频段过去，问了下展耀发生了什么。  
展耀的声音有些诡异的颤抖和激动：“赵爵！”  
白羽瞳：“……”  
白烨叹息，他的频段依旧被白羽瞳拉黑排除在白羽瞳和展耀的范围内，不过想想也就知道到底发生了什么。  
白羽瞳：“你说你要躲的，就是赵爵？”  
白烨扶额，无奈点了点头：“我不知道现在怎么样，以前的时候我只要一靠近他他就能清楚的知道我来了。”白烨出神的望着雪原中纷纷扬扬落下的雪花，“所以我最好还是不见。”  
“那为什么不能让展耀跟着一起来？”虽然内心实在是不想让展耀跟出外勤，但是白羽瞳对于白烨的安排还是要问个明白。  
“让你家小猫咪挡一下，差不多等你们回去的时候赵爵就走了。”  
白羽瞳无奈抖回去一个频段：“你冷静点。”  
“我很冷静！”说着我很冷静的展耀此时面无波澜，看上去绝对也是很冷静的样子，但是大幅度颤抖的频段还是体现了展耀的不冷静。  
“你到底是惊喜呢，还是愤怒呢？”白羽瞳有些好奇的问道，还暗戳戳的给白烨开了一个共享渠道。  
“当然是既惊喜又愤怒啊！”展耀此时和赵爵面对面的坐着，两双漂亮的眼睛里火光四射，“谁让当初我成绩好一点就有人问我，我是不是跟赵爵学过。”  
白羽瞳哑然，白烨失笑。  
当初赵爵也是心理学界的“杠把子”，作为警部的心理学顾问。使他的人生发生转折的，就是白烨的死。  
而展耀，不知道是什么原因，自从选学了心理学之后，在行动与意识上越来越与过去的赵爵相似，因而让他们的长辈们担心展耀会成为下一个赵爵。


	8. Chapter 8

08.  
白羽瞳按响了别墅大门的门铃，悠扬的钢琴声自门内响起。而伴随着钢琴声的，还有一声一声指甲划过地板的尖锐声音，以及靠着白羽瞳强大的听力才发觉的呜呜声。  
白羽瞳和一旁的王韶赵富交换了一下眼神，从自己的钥匙串上取下一根铁丝，在钥匙孔里扭了几下。  
“啪嗒”一声，门开了。  
三个人单手持枪，白羽瞳走在正中间，王韶赵富走在两边。  
轻微的呜呜声从二楼的一间紧闭的房门中传出来，白羽瞳对着两人比了一个禁声的手势，把额头贴上了房门。白羽瞳的双眼中泛起绿色的光芒，一双漆黑的眼瞳逐渐化为狼目。  
每一个哨兵都有相对应专属于自己的能力，白羽瞳此时此刻的狼目，就是属于他的能力之一，名字叫做高维视力。每个属于第五维度的精神体都能看到感受到第五维度及以下维度的所有东西，而人类的视力只能接受三维。高维视力直接提高了白羽瞳的视力范围，他能看见八个维度的东西。  
虽然这不是白羽瞳容易见鬼的原因。  
对于白羽瞳来说，高维视力的作用就是透视和回溯，他能透过三维的墙门，看到里面的东西；也能看到流动的时间轴，把它拨回到一定的时间——虽然后者的代价十分的巨大。  
白羽瞳越过那扇密码门，内部是一件样式普通的书房——只是充满了鲜血罢了。  
那个女医生被一团布塞着嘴，绑在一把老式的木质椅子上，身上不知道多少条伤口在汩汩的流着血。  
洁癖越来越严重的白羽瞳嫌恶的咧了咧嘴，看向了那一道密码锁。  
白羽瞳带上手套，在密码锁上按了几个数字，书房门便开了。一股浓重的血腥味飘了出来，白羽瞳一面对正要上前的公孙摆了摆手：“还没死呢。”一面拨通了120的电话。  
送那名女医生到了医院，白羽瞳恍然间想起展耀——后者没有动静已经很久了。  
果然。白羽瞳有些无奈的揉了揉额头。自己还是不怎么放心让展耀一个人待在警局。  
他靠在医院的墙上，闭上了眼睛，企图和展耀联系上。  
但是并没有。  
白羽瞳甩了一下头——果然不能把展耀单独放在警局，他有些懊恼的想着。  
白羽瞳拿出手机给蒋翎打电话。

翟光坐在副驾驶座上拼命催促坐在驾驶座上的童白，而童白偏偏还慢慢悠悠的系上了安全带。  
“你急什么。”童白好笑的看着翟光。  
翟光瞪了他一眼，一双琥珀色的猫儿眼在阳光的映照下熠熠生辉，让童白看了不由得想要吻上去。  
事实上他也这么做了。  
他把唇印在翟光的眼睛上，而后者不由得随着他的动作闭上了眼。  
他的吻从翟光的眼睫落到唇上，奇迹般抚平了翟光的急躁。  
良久，双唇分开，童白微眯着眼看着眼前那人有些茫然的表情：“如果我们干涉过多会发生什么我相信你比我更懂。”  
翟光混沌中的的大脑逐渐恢复了思考的能力，被童白这么一说才反应过来。  
“果然。”他叹息一声，“一涉及到我自己就冷静不下来。”  
童白伸手揉了揉翟光的头，随后在车载导航上输了一个地址，一脚油门踩到底。  
“你不是说不急嘛——”跑车强大的发动机直接带动车和车上的两个人飞了出去，翟光在周围的猎猎风声中质问道。  
“伤的毕竟的也是你，还是要快点的。”童白余光瞄见手忙脚乱的系安全带的翟光，嘴角带着一抹笑意。  
翟光来气。  
“这才第二天，为什么发展的这么快？”翟光顺了顺气。  
“大概是因为我们。”童白踩下刹车，高速行驶的跑车纵然停了下来，“毕竟那所谓的精神风暴被我挡了。”  
翟光瞄了他一眼：“我都和你说了不要干涉。”  
“你担心你自己就不担心我是吧？”童白扭过身抓住了翟光的下巴。  
翟光心虚的别开眼：“你有什么好担心的。”  
童白不可置否的笑了笑。  
翟光没有继续这个话题：“关于时间上的，你还记得那句话吗？”  
“SCI就是一个阴谋？”童白仰头想了想，看到绿灯又开始加速。  
“你之前不是不懂这句话吗？”  
“现在还是不懂。”  
翟光若有所思的点了点头：“我想我大概懂了。”  
童白挑眉。  
“我有一种不好的预感。”翟光看到童白的表情，淡淡的说道。  
听到这句话，童白身形一僵：“别说。”  
翟光笑笑，意味深长的回答：“但我觉得不说对不起你。你明知道这种时候的我只要是有预感就会成真的吗？”  
童白叹气。  
翟光的异能，叫做“存在即合理”，所以说他们两个人，一个唯心主义真理，一个唯物主义悖论没有打起来已经不错了——虽然翟光身体极弱。“存在即合理”这个异能，因为其极其强大的可用能力——“比存在即被感知好用多了”童白语——导致了翟光一推就倒的身体条件。  
还有一个后遗症，就是用了异能以后，翟光会进入一种诡异的乌鸦嘴的状态，说什么糟糕的灵什么糟糕的，好的一个不灵。  
“如果白羽瞳赶到的早，展耀就不会伤。”翟光用手托着自己的下巴，“如果白羽瞳赶到的晚，那么我们这次任务就算是完了。”

这头两人赶往的地方是一座废弃厂房，厂房门口停下了白羽瞳的那辆高机动跑车，后面跟着一串的塔属特警的出勤车。  
“先等等。”白羽瞳对身后的几人示意了一下：“我先进去，等待信号。”  
白羽瞳进了厂房以后，马韩有些激动：“为什么，蓝成霖那家伙为什么会突然这么做？”  
白羽瞳给蒋翎打完电话，收到了展耀所在的详细地点定位，刚要赶过来就收到了童白发来的消息。消息不多，就五个字：“蓝成霖绑架。”  
蓝成霖他是知道的，一个S级哨兵，在军校里的时候和白羽瞳是军校两霸——虽然处处被白羽瞳打压着。当然这件事白羽瞳自然是不知道的，身为黑暗哨兵的白羽瞳从刚觉醒不久就离开了军校，军校里的人怎么说，都与他无关。  
白羽瞳对童白总是有着无理由的信任，不仅仅是童白发来的消息总是正确的，还因为一种自内心起的相信。  
仿佛是为了证实童白正确的信息，一个陌生的电话打了进来。  
“白羽瞳。”男人低沉的声音从电话那头传了过来。  
“蓝成霖，你想做什么。”白羽瞳虽然听不出那伪装后的声音，但他信任童白也信任自己的直觉。  
“哈。”蓝成霖笑了一声，“竟然被你认出来了白羽瞳。”  
白羽瞳能感觉到两人连在一起的精神触梢传来的一阵一阵拉扯感。  
“你说，如果我有了展博士这么一个神经向导，打的过你吗？”蓝成霖的声音充满了可怖的嘶哑声，电话远端传来着另一个男人低低的喘息声和咳嗽声。  
【TBC.】


	9. Chapter 9

09.  
迎接白羽瞳的是蓝成霖。  
曾经他一直不去注意的万年老二此时站在高处，站在足以让白羽瞳仰视的集装箱上。  
他身边吊绑着展耀。  
白羽瞳非常有谈判员的风度。他摘掉了自己的耳麦，取下了自己身上常备的枪和一些小型防身用具，甚至摘下了左手上的护腕，刺目的红色语句映在那一块不同于两侧的白皙皮肤上。  
【IF LATE…】  
不再是那血红色的五个字，而是意味不明的几个西文字母。  
蓝成霖看见那几个字，大笑起来，他用手中的匕首挑起了身边的展耀的下巴：“你看看啊，展博士。”他表情狰狞，“你的白羽瞳和别人是灵魂伴侣。”  
展耀有些愣怔，他根本不明白蓝成霖突然发的什么疯，灵魂伴侣中拥有字的那一方手中的字会更随着另一个人的心而变化。  
可是他明明没有这么想过。  
白羽瞳轻轻的摩挲着自己手上的那句话，嘴角挑着不明的笑意。蓝成霖当然不知道，而展耀也可能不知道，童白既然是白羽瞳，那么翟光……  
“你想我怎么做。”白羽瞳的声音冷到了冰点，但是嘴角还是带着一抹挥之不去的笑。他长相本来就有些邪气，一双微微上挑凤眼中倒映出他的精神图景——此时正刮起暴风雪的冰原，而嘴角挑着的笑沉得整个人的气场异常的强大。  
黑暗哨兵独有的精神场缓缓露出初态，远方的赵爵抬起头来朝着这个方向看了一眼，对着坐在自己面前的白衣男人说道：“你家小老虎生气了哦。”换来白允文冷哼一声。  
蓝成霖虽然身为S级哨兵，但是他站在展耀身边，手中刀刃朝下，按在展耀的肩上。  
白羽瞳的精神威压不由得在蓝成霖面前收了起来，因为在精神威压之下，被压迫者都会不由自主的向下用力。  
“白羽瞳，你这就是救展博士的态度？”蓝成霖笑着看他。

展耀也不知道会变成这个样子。  
当时他被赵爵气得不轻，包局长在旁边都听不下去了。  
而白羽瞳留下来保护他的银灰色雪狼来扒门的时候迎面撞上了赵爵，赵爵看到那雪狼的一瞬间呆了一下，随后温柔的笑着把那只雪狼抱在了怀里。  
攻击性十足的雪狼在赵爵的怀里温顺的令展耀咋舌，而包局看见那只雪狼的瞬间愣住了。  
因为银灰色的雪狼是白烨的精神体。  
展耀就是这时候摔门而去的。  
沉浸在自己熟悉的向导素味道中的雪狼一时间忘了自己主人告知的使命，等它反应过来的时候展耀已经没影了。  
展耀是在气急的时候被人从后面打晕的。  
等他醒过来，就被人绑在了破旧厂房里。  
后脖颈一阵钝痛，而脖子的侧面又有奇怪的针刺般的疼痛。  
他听到了蓝成霖给白羽瞳打电话，他听到了那句“如果我有了展博士这么个神经向导”。  
他恍然醒悟过来，他刚才被注射了诱发剂。  
身体上逐渐泛起的热量不容忽视，但是他的神智却异常的清醒，甚至于展耀觉得自己可以在这种时候解出他之前解不出的问题——他想通了整个案子的经过——在这种时候。  
白羽瞳依照着蓝成霖所说的话做着，展耀被突然触碰到他皮肤的那双手惊醒。  
胃里一阵一阵的翻滚着，反胃的感觉一下又一下的摧毁着展耀的精神状态。对触碰的严重反感让诱发剂的效果失去了很大的作用。  
展耀整个人肤色愈发的苍白，眼前泛起了白光。强烈的病症反应让他毫无反抗能力——哪怕是有致命毒的蓝闪（其实是名字）都无法被展耀调动。  
白羽瞳很清楚展耀发生了什么，他闭着眼没有去看展耀。  
“怎么了？”蓝成霖还在那头叫嚣，丝毫没有发现展耀快要昏过去的状态，“白羽瞳，我……”  
他话没完，就对上了白羽瞳突然睁开的双眼。  
黑暗哨兵不需要向导。  
精神链接断开的时候，展耀才后知后觉的记起这几年前在向导学校里学过的东西。  
不是所有的黑暗哨兵和神经向导都能在一起的，哪怕他们都是一对一对的出现。像展耀和白羽瞳这样是灵魂伴侣的就更少了。  
展耀在美国的向导老师是一名一级的S级向导，是其中一个深受黑暗哨兵迫害的向导。  
黑暗哨兵的存活率之所以如此之低，只是因为精神风暴。一旦受不住那精神风暴，哨兵就会变成另一个人，而一般而言另一个人的性格是与原来的性格截然不同的，所以也往往被塔抹杀。  
但是展耀和白羽瞳相处这一天来，他完全没有一丝一毫黑暗哨兵的样子。不论是之前的精神风暴，还是刚见面的时候展耀感知到的临近崩溃的精神底线。不过他不知道的是，没有经历过精神风暴的黑暗哨兵和普通哨兵没有什么区别。  
失了链接，展耀根本想象不到白羽瞳硬生生挣脱手铐的时候，经历的什么样的痛楚。  
哨兵充满怒气的精神波动，与体内特殊药剂的双重作用下，展耀周身的时间仿佛慢了下来。  
他能听到自己体内不正常的血液流动声，他能感受到自己小腹处不断重复的钝痛，他能感知到自己身后那个地方不正常的兴奋感。  
他也能看见白羽瞳从手铐中挣脱出来的手，皮肉被铁环割飞露出白骨的场面；他也能听见白羽瞳不正常的喘息声，嘶哑低沉的宛如恶狼的咆哮；他也能察觉到白羽瞳开始崩溃的精神图景，融化的冰川雪原仿佛见了夏日的烈阳。  
白羽瞳鲜血淋漓的手抓住了蓝成霖在展耀身上抚摸的手。  
两双手一经对比，触目惊心。  
蓝成霖惊恐的对上了白羽瞳那双闪着绿光的竖瞳，一时间要惊呼出声。  
白羽瞳抬手捂上了他的嘴，把他脱离了展耀的视线范围。

等在外面的马韩等人满脸焦急的等来了一身红白相间的白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳手中拖着一个半死不活的人，微微垂着眼睛，踏着优雅的步子走了过来。  
他把手中的人往前一扔，俨然是蓝成霖。白羽瞳没有抬头看他们，比了一个收队的手势，随后留下一句话，回了厂房：“说是GB干的。”  
刚刚赶到的童白：“……”  
马韩张嘴刚要喊白羽瞳，肩上就被一个人搭了一下。  
她扭过头，看见一张蝴蝶面具。  
童白嘴角挑着笑和坐在车里没有下来的翟光对视了一眼，又拍了拍马韩的肩：“扰人好事遭雷劈的啊。”  
那面具是蝴蝶家族族长鬼美人的标志，而鬼美人就是在警局通缉档案里简称GB的那个人。  
马韩呆了呆，就听童白继续说；“我感觉你们该收队了，你觉得呢？”  
马韩眼底闪过白光，随后转过身和王韶说道：“白队说收队，警员都回去，我们去保护那名女医生。”  
童白赞赏的笑了笑，身形便被一片皇蛾阴阳蝶簇拥着消失了。  
“扰人好事啊。”翟光看着不知道什么时候回到了驾驶座上的童白，意味深长道。  
他刚刚匿名把整理好的蓝成霖资料发给SCI的上司，包括此次绑架威胁展耀和白羽瞳的事情都写了上去。  
“好事啊……”童白笑了笑，在翟光惊慌的眼神中放下了副驾驶的椅背，俯身吻了上去。  
“唔……白羽……瞳！”被猝不及防的堵了嘴的翟光也顾不得喊得是不是假名了。  
“大中午的……唔……发什么啊……情……”


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
白羽瞳细心的给展耀擦去嘴角的水渍，随后在展耀面前放了一碗白粥。  
童白和翟光所想的一些“好事”其实并没有发生。白羽瞳回到厂房的时候，束缚在展耀身上的东西已经被白羽瞳解开了，展耀跪在墙边，一手扶着墙，吐得撕心裂肺。饶是知道展耀触碰焦虑有多严重的白羽瞳也被吓了一跳。  
厂房里空空如也，一时间也找不到什么能够缓解一下展耀病情的东西。  
白羽瞳倒是想起了他的那辆车，他眯着眼睛斜看了展耀一眼，视死如归的把整个人近乎虚脱但是胃部还是一阵阵翻滚的展耀打横抱了起来。  
白粥还冒着热气，带着一股香味，似乎是种草药。  
他低垂着眼，没有让展耀看见他的眼睛。白羽瞳问他：“感觉好些了吗？”  
展耀不知道那双薄薄的眼皮下是一双怎样的眼睛，但是他能想到那双眼睛里面一定满含着关心和爱意。  
有些事情不必多说。  
展耀作为向导，能从白羽瞳的双眼中看到他的精神图景——但是他作为神经向导，也能用自己远远强于他人的精神力感受到白羽瞳的精神图景——是一片大海。  
他一直以为白羽瞳的精神图景是雪原，雪化了以后是坚实的地面，却不曾想那居然是覆盖着雪花的冰原。  
哨兵的精神图景是哨兵身份的象征，也是哨兵性格的体现，过去的二十年相处，白羽瞳的确如同大海，包容一切也活跃万分。  
但是展耀怎么也想不到，平时的时候，白羽瞳的精神图景会冻结——按理来说是不可能的。  
白羽瞳小心翼翼的捏起那把搪瓷勺子，他知道现在的他可能一不小心就会造成巨大的人员伤亡，更不用说是这种平常情况下就一捏捏碎的小物件了。他尽可能的放轻力度，捞起一勺粥放到展耀嘴边。  
“我能自己吃！”展耀觉得自己的生活自理能力收到了白羽瞳的极度蔑视，死死的盯着哪一个抵到他嘴边的勺子。  
白羽瞳笑了下：“那把这勺先吃了。”  
展耀又盯了一会，张嘴。

去厨房收拾东西的白羽瞳低头洗着碗，突然他眨了眨眼，眼睫上滚下一滴泪来。  
白羽瞳实在是无奈，作为黑暗哨兵——是哨兵中的双能力者，他的“过载模式”还是比不上白烨的“隐匿模式”来的好用。  
只要是哨兵，除了身体机能的大幅度提升和自愈基因的变异，还会有一种不同于常人的能力，否则的话哨兵还不如改造人来的方便。一级哨兵，及普通哨兵只会有一种能力，比如说马韩，她的精神向导是飞鹰，赋予马韩的能力便是鹰眼。  
而黑暗哨兵不一样，他们拥有两种能力，一是精神体附带给他们的，还有一个是关于精神图景的能力。就好比如白羽瞳的“过载模式”，作为能力平衡点的精神图景主动崩溃，无限放大五感和力量，痛觉为零。  
不过“过载模式”的后遗症也很明显，白羽瞳在接下来几天里很难控制自己的情绪，除非他有向导。然而很不巧，除了完全结合，其他结合方式的向导在他进入“过载模式”的时候会自动断开链接。  
所以说现在白羽瞳自己都不知道自己想了什么，眼泪哗啦啦的止不住。  
他闭上眼仰起脸企图把眼泪憋回去，但是透明液体从他的眼角划过脸侧，直直的落入了一丝不苟的扣着扣子的白衬衫里，酝酿开一片透明。  
展耀就在此时站在了厨房门口，刚想开口说什么就被白羽瞳此时的状态吓到了。  
“小白……？”展耀虚弱归虚弱，喝完了粥以后精神还是有一点的，“怎么，受伤了吗？”  
白羽瞳听到展耀声音的一瞬间呆了一下，然后迅速的回过神：“没事，后遗症。”  
白羽瞳很淡定，但是展耀明显不：“什么？”他企图问清楚白羽瞳此时到底是怎么了。  
白羽瞳双眼眯开一条缝，绿油油的狼光从眼中流出。  
他也很想知道自己怎么了。“情感无法自控的后遗症罢了。”白羽瞳对着展耀解释着，耸了耸肩放空了大脑，“没事的。”  
白羽瞳随手擦去眼角的眼泪，对着展耀笑了笑：“怎么过来了？”  
展耀有些心疼的看着白羽瞳一面流着泪一面扯着笑容：“你刚才走的很匆忙，而且精神波动很奇怪……我过来看看……”  
白羽瞳有些诧异：“你能检测到我精神波动？”  
展耀一愣：“难道别人不行吗？”  
这下轮到白羽瞳呆了一下，随即他回过神来——展耀之前被告知是S级，把自己当做普通向导来做的的话的确会把神经向导特有的能力同普通向导搞混。  
白羽瞳道：“是不会。”他想了想又补上一句，“普通向导很难检测到非结合哨兵的精神波动，更别说黑暗哨兵了。”  
展耀眨了眨眼。  
白羽瞳还是半眯着眼睛，笑了一声，指了指一旁放在桌上的几盘菜：“端出去，可以吃了。”  
吃完了饭，两人半躺在沙发上，白羽瞳忽然像是想起了什么，问展耀：“之前你是不是想通了案件的所有？”

卧室里的温度对于人体赤裸的皮肤来说刚刚好，尤其对于情潮之后，不论是对于触碰还是温度都相当敏感的人来说。  
翟光懒洋洋的把自己蜷成一团，窝在床上重启大脑。  
童白双手环胸，靠在床边皱着眉不知道在想什么。  
“小白。”翟光声音沙哑，“你是不是在想时间轴？”  
童白抬手拿过床头柜上的水，递给翟光，还是皱着眉：“按照原来的时间轴，这次绑架应该在很久以后，而不是展耀回来的第二天。”  
翟光懒洋洋的翻了个身：“给我们节约任务时间还不好吗？”  
童白看了翟光一眼。  
翟光继续道：“按照原来的时间线，白羽瞳的精神风暴解决完毕以后展耀和白羽瞳会先休息一天，然后……”  
“然后因为去的晚了那个女医生失血致死。”童白补上了一句，“其实这样挺不错的，能少死一个人……”  
他对上翟光似笑非笑的眼神，越说越心虚。  
“怎么了，作为堂堂杀手，现在居然觉得死的越少越好？”  
童白听着翟光调侃的语气，有些无力。  
没办法，谁让在他们那个世界，童白的真实身份是杀手，而翟光是警察呢？  
“我错了。”童白身子一歪，倒在翟光身边，顺手搂住后者。  
“接下来怎么办？我们又不可能每次都动用特权。”翟光上身赤裸，远离童白挪了挪。  
童白笑：“没事的，我放了微型摄像头。”  
翟光惊：“你什么时候放的？放哪了？”  
微型摄像头当然不是指市面上有售的那种，而是他俩千里迢迢从原世界带来的高科技物品。他们那个世界的科技程度远远高于这里，以至于之前世界塔降临的时候还有科学家以为是人类科技到达一定程度后的进化趋势。  
结果死了一片。  
童白道：“白羽瞳眼睛里和展耀耳垂上。”  
翟光死死地盯着童白：“怎么放上去的？”  
童白饶有兴致的看着翟光炸毛吃醋的神情，能够想象那张伪装的面皮下是一副怎样生动的表情，那种混杂着“你敢说我就敢打”“你怎会接近人家耳垂”“你是不是对人家做了什么”的想法，对于极度了解翟光的童白来说，一览无余。  
童白才不会说是之前精神风暴的时候从后面抱了展耀一下。  
他打死都不会说的。  
“我们的插入打乱了他们的计划。”童白避开这个话题，重新回到最开始的话题，“第一波两天解决那么可能会有多余的事情发生。”  
翟光有些来气，但是童白说的这个话题的确才是他们要讨论的话题：“那里是可能，那是一定的好吧！”  
童白无奈看了一眼炸毛的翟光，语气温顺：“是，一定！”  
翟光瞄了一眼童白：“按照我对原剧本里分析，可能……”  
“什么？”  
“可能这里不止我们在做世界塔的任务。”  
“啊？”  
“意思就是，有老乡，还是对立面的。”


End file.
